


三次Chase拒绝了他，一次他没有

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	三次Chase拒绝了他，一次他没有

Chase惹上了一个麻烦。

起因是他在过马路的时候差点被一群城市飙车党撞飞，于是使了点小手段，爆了为首的那个人的前胎。失去控制的车子在马路上表演了一个漂亮的前空翻接空中转体720度，最后撞上了隔离带。其余的人为了躲闪反倒撞在一起，场面甚是壮观。

这只是个小把戏，Chase每天都要来一两次，时间又是在深夜，没有人会注意到他瞳孔的变化。

然而就是那么不凑巧，和他相向而行的一个男人看到了，并且惊叫出声：

“你，你是变种人？”

“谁他妈是变种人！”Chase翻了个白眼，匆匆离开。

我应该杀了他。回到家的Chase追悔莫及。不过好在那人只当他是变种人，不至于暴露身份。

-

有人按了门铃，Chase以为是他的披萨到了，打开门却看到一个两手空空的青年，穿着紧身衣，胸前还印着一个4。

他肯定不是送外卖的。

“嗨！你还记得我吗？马路杀手们出意外的那晚我们见过的！”他一边说着，一边毫不客气地从门框和Chase身子中间狭小的空间里挤了进去，“我找X教授帮忙，找遍了曼哈顿所有的变种人——你不是变种人，你是什么？魔法？像Dr. Strange一样？”

“你他妈是谁？”

“你不知道？”他很吃惊似的。

“我该知道吗？”

男人抬高了眉毛，顿了一会，说：“Johnny Storm AKA Humam Torch”

神奇四侠的霹雳火。Chase意识到自己这下摊上大麻烦了。

“说真的，那场车祸是你搞的，对不？你怎么做到的？我是说，我想你加入我们。不过那样我们就要改名叫神奇五侠了，不过也不是什么大问题...”

“我没兴趣”

“别这么快拒绝嘛...”

“我说了我没兴趣，你该走了”

见对方并不友善，又不清楚对方的能力，Johnny只好压抑下进一步卖安利的冲动，并在被撵出门之前一再提醒他要认真考虑下。

关上门不到5秒，门铃又响了起来。Chase发誓如果是Johnny他一定会杀了他。然而他只看到被自己凶神恶煞表情吓到的披萨小哥。

“说起来，我刚刚遇见霹雳火了！他救过我一次，他是真正的英雄！”

Chase心不在焉地应了一句，等着找零。

“而且，他可真帅”

是啊，他可真帅。

-

早间新闻在滚动播放神奇四侠合力搞定了一个变异人团伙的新闻。Chase一边咬着吐司一边想到底是超反促成了超英的出现还是相反。就像先有鸡还是先有蛋一样无聊的问题。

反正我是个反派。

为什么我是个反派？因为我杀了我的养父母还想杀了Caleb？不，我不想杀Caleb，只想要他的能力。Caleb才是真的想杀了自己。

所以我为什么非得是反派？

Chase被这个突如其来的想法吓了一跳，赶紧弄掉了一位女士的吊带裙来证明自己一点也不想成为什么超级英雄。

“砰砰！”“Chase！Chase Collins！”不走寻常路的Johnny正笑嘻嘻地拍着Chase家阳台的落地窗，“是我，Johnny啊！哦，嘿，你在看新闻啊，我是不是很帅！姑娘们特别吃这一套！当然，男人们也是。Chase，让我进去好吗？”

“我说了我对当义警一点兴趣也没有”他合上窗帘，却挡不住Johnny喋喋不休的嘴。

“义警？我更喜欢超级英雄这个称呼。能用自己屌爆了的能力干一些屌爆了的事，简直是屌爆的平方！真的不考虑吗？”Johnny从窗帘的缝隙中看到Chase还坐在客厅里，于是加大了拍窗门的力道，“让我先进去好吗？我们可以...”

Johnny突然停了下来。他看到一只一点也不可爱的蜘蛛正攀附在他手背上。他僵住了，转动眼珠，发现身上不知为何爬满了这种生物——

“啊啊啊！！我不是Peter Parker啊！！”Johnny试图烧死这些虫子，却不想高温融化了玻璃，Johnny直直地栽到在了客厅的地板上，火焰引燃了窗帘，并且触发了防火系统。水洋洋洒洒地淋下来，客厅里就像刚闹了水灾而不是火灾一样。

Johnny支起上身，一边呲牙咧嘴地揉着摔疼的屁股，然后看到了一脸巴不得吃了他的Chase。

“额，Hi？”他咧开嘴，做了个类似笑的表情，“你家应该没有水灾报警器吧？”

“你给我滚出去！”

-

Chase已经有一个多月没见到Johnny了。各种意义上的。半个纽约城都被翻新了一遍，新闻里出现了纽约大半的超英，就是没有神奇四侠。

尽管有些不愿意承认，但是Chase确确实实开始想念Johnny了。没有Johnny捣乱，Chase连耍小花样的心情也没有。

他已经有两周没有用过魔法了。这是自17岁以来最久的一次。早上他照镜子的时候发现眼角又多了两条皱纹。他才24岁啊！

从来没有人警告他魔法用多久会上瘾，会让他提早迈进坟墓。这不公平。一点也不。

他想起他的生父，才42岁却像刚从金字塔里抬出来的干尸。Chase想过不了多久那也会是自己的结局。

心烦意乱的他进了一家酒吧，要了一杯伏特加。酒精于他而言没多大作用，但那种灼烧感多少能给他一点安慰。

“那位先生买给你的”酒保又递给他一杯，抬了抬下巴，指示吧台另一侧的Johnny。

Chase端着那杯酒过去，和Johnny碰了杯，一饮而尽。

“所以你这是改变策略了？”

“我猜你可能更喜欢这种，鉴于前两次失败的经历。”

Chase不置可否。

“所以你考虑的怎么样？”

他摇摇头。“我不是个好人，所以...”

“不是所有人生来就是英雄，也不是英雄就必须是好人”

“别试图说服我了，我不会成为你们的一员的”

“我只是...”他停顿了一下，“我只是希望你能和我一起...工作，应该这么说吧？”

Johnny有一双非常漂亮的蓝眼睛，带着金属质感、透彻的蓝色。此时他正在用这双迷人的眼睛盯着Chase。后者的脸颊以肉眼可见的水平逐渐泛红。

“这听起来可有点...私人”Chase下意识地舔了下嘴唇。他现在急需另一杯伏特加。

“如果我说从一开始这就有点，私人呢？”Johnny压低了嗓子，让他的声音听上去充满磁性。

“well，我想，现在这大约值得考虑一下了”

——这是一个彩蛋——

据说Dr. Strange终于解除了魔法带给Chase的副作用之后在门口立了块牌子——

“Johnny Storm和Humam Torch不得入内”


End file.
